1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children learning equipment and more particularly, to a multipurpose pushbike for children, which is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
During growing of children, different learning products may be used in different children development stages to assist children in learning different skills. However, these learning products are transitional products that have a short service period and become cumbersome after the service period. Imperceptibly, it becomes waste when learning products are not used after the service period. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a children learning product that is changeable to a different form for use in a different child developing stage to fit different learning requirements, extending product service period and reducing waste.